My Dongsaeng
by Hann Hunnie
Summary: [SERIES] Sehun itu milik Jongin, dan Jongin itu milik Sehun titik! -summary apaan- A KaiHun fict with Joonmyun mommy and Yifan daddy. YAOI/BOYSLOVE/SHOUNEN AI! INCEST! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title ; My Dongsaeng series 1**_

 _ **Cast : Sehun, Jongin, Joonmyun, Yifan.**_

 _ **Pair : KaiHun, KrisHo**_

 _ **Warning : ini pendek dan mengandung sedikit incest xD jadi yang gak suka kaga usah baca hehe sehun nya juga menye, jadi buat yang suka sehun nya manly, gak usah baca juga^^**_

.

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading_**

.

.

.

Apa arti keluarga ?

"Ummm ... Separuh hidup ku, sesuatu yang membuat ku ingin terus berusaha lebih dan lebih lagi agar bisa membahagiakan mereka" - Yifan.

"Keluarga adalah tempat kita untuk saling Menyayangi, saling mencintai, saling berbagi dan saling mengisi. Hal yang paling berharga di muka bumi ini adalah sebuah keluarga" - Joonmyun.

"Keluarga menurut ku adalah daddy, mommy dan adik ku. Membuat ku ingin selalu melindungi mereka, terutama adik ku" - Jongin

"Yang aku tau keluarga itu sangat penting, orang orang yang bisa aku Percaya melebihi siapapun, orang orang yang akan selalu berada di sampingku saat orang lain meninggalkan ku. Dan mereka adalah mom, dad dan kakak ku. Orang orang yang akan menjadi cinta sejati ku" - Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membuat ku lebih bertanggung jawab daripada mereka" Yifan tersenyum, ia lalu memeluk istri dan kedua putranya.

"Karena mereka adalah kebahagiaan terindah di kehidupan ku"

Klik ...

Yifan mematikan televisi yang menayangkan acara talk show yang ia dan keluarga kecilnya hadiri dua minggu yang lalu.

"Kau berpikir kalau kau sedikit cheesy di sana ?" Joonmyun terkekeh, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami.

"Hmm ... Aku merasa image cool ku hilang begitu saja. Kau lihat tidak kalau mataku berkaca kaca ?" Yifan memeluk pinggang istrinya.

Namja cantik 47 tahun itu tertawa. "Well, apa yang membuat mu sedih ?"

"Bukan sedih! Tapi terharu" Yifan mengoreksi. "Entahlah, setelah memiliki kamu, Jongin dan Sehun, rasanya kalian sudah menjadi titik sensitif yang bisa membuat ku menitikan air mata kapan pun. Hhhh ... Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, asal kau tau"

Joonmyun memejamkan matanya saat Yifan mengecup keningnya agak lama. "Aku juga, Yifan. Kau adalah suami dan seorang ayah terhebat di dunia. Aku, Jongin dan Sehun begitu bangga mempunyai seorang suami dan ayah seperti mu"

Yifan tersenyum. "Terimakasih" namja tampan itu kembali mencium pelipis Joonmyun. "Ah ya, Jongin dan Sehun dimana ?"

"Di kamar Jongin, ku dengar tadi Sehun meminta kakaknya untuk mengajari pelajaran matematika"

"Oh ... Begitu" Yifan mengangguk paham. "Sayang sekali mereka tidak ikut menonton acara talk shownya"

"Dan membiarkan kak Jongin tertawa melihat mu hampir menangis ?"

Yifan mendengus. Benar juga, putra sulung nya itu pasti akan tertawa dan mengejeknya -_-

.

.

.

"Bye cantik, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah" Jongin tersenyum senyum sendiri sebelum memutus sambungan telponnya.

Namja tampan itu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, menghiraukan sosok imut yang kini tengah cemberut kesal karena di abaikan Jongin.

"Kamu kenapa, de ?" Tanya Jongin sambil melirik si imut sekilas.

"Kakak mah gitu sih! Katanya mau bantuin ade ngerjain tugas! Taunya malah asik telponan sama orang!" Sehun -si imut- itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kesal.

"Eh iyakah ?" Jongin menyimpan ponselnya di nakas, ia lalu duduk bersila di hadapan si adik.

Bibir Sehun semakin mengerucut. "Ish! Iya! Kakak sih asik telponan sampe lupa kalau ade ada di sini! Jahat ih!"

Namja tan itu tertawa sebelum membawa tubuh kelewat putih milik adiknya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Baik baik, kakak bantuin sekarang. Mana tugasnya ? Jangan cemberut dong, nanti kakak suruh Meonggu ciumin ade loh, kkkk"

"Ih gamau~" rengek Sehun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu si kakak.

"Yaudah ngambeknya udahan dong. Sini mana tugasnya biar kakak kerjain"

"Nggak ah"

"Ehh ? Kenapa ?" Jongin melepas pelukannya, ia beralih menangkup kedua pipi Sehun.

"Ade udah nggak mood ngerjain tugasnya" Sehun melepas tangkupan kedua tangan Jongin di pipinya. "Ade mau curhat aja sama kakak"

Jongin menatap Sehun bingung. "Heee ? Apa yang mau ade curhatin ? Punya pacar aja nggak, sok sokan mau curhat"

"Ih kakak!" Sehun memukul pelan lengan Jongin. "Gimana ade mau punya pacar, orang kakak gak pernah bolehin ade deket sama cowo selain kakak sama daddy dan mommy!"

Si kakak tertawa. "Itu untuk kebaikan mu. Kakak nggak mau ya ade nangis nangis gara gara disakitin pacar ade"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Tapi ade udah kelas satu SMA. Temen temen ade udah pada ngomongin pacar. Ade suka malu kalau di tanya mana pacarnya"

"Bilang aja pacar ade itu kakak" Jongin membawa tubuh adiknya untuk berbaring disebelahnya.

"Ish mana bisa! Mereka kan udah tau kalau kakak itu kakaknya ade" namja yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Jongin itu menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang sang kakak. "Kapan kakak bakal ijinin ade pacaran ? Kan ade udah dewasa(?) Sekarang"

"Kakak nggak bakal ngijinin kamu pacaran sampai kapan pun"

"Ih jahat! Kakak mau ade jadi jomblo seumur hidup ?"

"Biarin, kan ada kakak yang bakal jagain ade"

"Emang bisa ? Nanti kakak bakal nikah, jadi ayah terus punya anak. Memang nya masih sempat jagain ade ?" Sehun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Entah kenapa tapi hatinya sedikit tidak rela saat ia mengatakan Jongin akan menikah suatu saat nanti.

"Yaudah, ade aja yang kakak nikahin, gimana ? Jadi kakak bisa jaga ade sampe kapanpun, kkk"

Sehun memukul lengan kakaknya itu. "Berhenti berkata hal konyol! Kakak kan kakaknya ade. Mana boleh nikahin ade"

"Boleh aja kalau kakak yang jadi president Korea. Nanti kakak legalkan incest di Korea, kkkkk"

"Haishh ... Udah ah, ngomong sama kakak mah suka nambah ngaco. Ade mau tidur aja"

Jongin tertawa. "Yaudah pindah ke kamar mu sana"

"Gamau~ ade mau tidur sama kakak aja"

"Yaudah yaudah, terserah deh. Apasih yang nggak buat ade nya kakak yang paling manis sedunia"

Ahayde Jongin gombal.

Pipi Sehun merona mendengar ucapan Jongin, ia tersenyum sebelum memejamkan matanya, membiarkan jiwanya berpetualang di alam mimpi dalam dekapan hangat kakak tercintanya.

"Selamat tidur Sehunnie. Saranghae" Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun sebelum ia menyusul adiknya berpetualang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : My dongsaeng series 2**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyun, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo.**_

 _ **Genre : romance, brothership, family.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Warning : ini sedikit incest dan karakter Sehun nya emang saya bikin sefeminin mungkin, dan ini bukan ff ya, anggep aja ini ficlet wkwkwk**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, pagi itu Joonmyun akan bangun lebih awal dari anggota keluarga lainnya. Membangunkan Yifan terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju kamar si kakak dan si ade yang memang bersebelahan dan berada di lantai dua.

 _Klek ..._

Pintu dengan warna putih gading itu terbuka, menampakan kamar bernuansa baby blue milik si cantik Sehun.

Joonmyun memasuki kamar putra bungsunya itu dan menggerutu pelan saat ranjang di kamar itu masih rapi dan tidak ada Sehun nya.

"Anak itu pasti tidur sama kakak lagi" gumam si mama seraya kembali keluar dari kamar milik Sehun.

Hhhh ... Sehun itu memang masih suka minta di kelonin kalau mau tidur, makanya dia jarang sekali tidur sendiri di kamarnya. Kalau tidak pindah ke kamar Jongin, magnae itu akan menumpang tidur di kamarnya dan Yifan, menyuruh daddy nya untuk memeluk nya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengelus elus rambut nya sepanjang malam.

 _Klek ..._

Joonmyun membuka pintu kamar putra sulungnya, dan ia benar kan ? Si ade tidur disini dengan Jongin yang memeluk Sehun erat dan sebelah tangannya berada di atas kepala bocah manis itu.

Mommy 47 tahun itu tersenyum, Jongin dan Sehun memang sudah dekat dari dulu, ia cukup senang melihat Jongin yang memang bisa melindungi Sehun walau umur keduanya tidak terpaut cukup jauh. Yeah ... Meski hubungan Sehun dan Jongin itu kadang melewati batas _hyung-dongsaeng_ karena kadang kedua nya terlalu _intim_ saat melakukan skinship di depan banyak orang. Tapi Joonmyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu sih, yang penting mereka tidak saling jatuh cinta layaknya _sepasang kekasih_ , mencintai satu sama lain boleh, maksudnya bila masih dalam batas wajar. Mereka adalah saudara, jadi bukankah sudah seharusnya saling mencintai ?

"De, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun sayang" Joonmyun menepuk nepuk pipi Sehun pelan.

Kenapa Joonmyun membangunkan Sehun terlebih dahulu ?

Jawabamnya simple saja, karena akan lebih sulit membangunkan Jongin di banding Sehun. Anak pertama nya itu memang mengidap _syndrome_ susah di bangunkan alias kebo, persis daddy nya.

"Sayang, Ayo bangun ... Lihat matahari sudah muncul, ade nggak malu keduluan bangun sama matahari ?" Kini jemari lentik Joonmyun mengelus elus rambut Sehun.

"Nnnggg ?" Mata sipit Sehun perlahan terbuka, menampakan iris sewarna lelehan caramel milik namja cantik itu, pandangannya mengedar sebelum terhenti menatap Joonmyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Mommy~"

Joonmyun tersenyum. "Selamat pagi Sehunnie" ucapnya sambil membantu putranya itu untuk duduk di tepian ranjang, di sebelahnya lebih tepat, kkkk.

"Selamat pagi, mommy~" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya si mommy, kedua mata sipitnya kembali terpejam.

"Jangan tidur lagi dong. Cha cha bangun~, setelah itu mandi dan sarapan" Joonmyun mengelus elus surai lembut putra bungsunya itu.

"Hnn ..." Sehun hanya bergumam tak jelas sebelum menarik kepalanya dari bahu Joonmyun mommy nya.

"Kakak belum bangun, mom~"

"Ade bangunin ya ? Mom mau menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian"

"Hmm ... Hmm ..." Si namja cantik putra Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyun itu mengangguk.

"Yasudah mom tunggu di bawah ya ? Kalau sudah selesai cepat turun, kita sarapan sama sama" Joonmyun menangkup kedua pipi Sehun lalu mencium kening putranya itu sebelum meninggalkan si ade yang kini tengah berusaha membangunkan si kakak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakak~"

"Apasih de ?" Jongin -si kakak- menjawab panggilan si ade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin di depannya.

"PR nya gimana ?" Sehun memasuki kamar Jongin sambil membawa buku kimianya.

"Yalagian kakak kan udah nyuruh ade buat kerjain semalem"

Sehun cemberut. "Ade ketiduran kak~, lagian ade juga udah nyuruh kakak buat bantuin ngerjain pr. Kakak nya malah asik telponan" ucapnya kesal.

"Pr pr siapa, masa kakak yang harus ngerjain sih ?" Jongin melirik adiknya sekilas, sebelum kembali merapikan seragam yang di pakainya.

"Iihh tapi kan ade gak bisa ngerjain sendiri!"

"Yaudah gausah di kerjain" jawab si kakak sekenanya.

"Ih Kakak~"

Nah kan, mulai merajuk.

Jongin rolling eyes melihat adiknya itu kini menarik narik ujung blazer yang di pakainya.

"Apaan sih de ?"

"Bantuin kerjain~" kedua mata sipit itu kini berkaca kaca, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memelasnya.

"Kapan pelajarannya ?"

"Sekarang~"

"Maksud kakak jam pelajaran keberapa ?"

"Ke lima, pas udah jam istirahat"

"Yaudah simpen bukunya di tas kakak. Nanti kakak kerjain, jam istirahat kakak anterin ke kelas ade" Jongin menunjuk tas nya yang masih tergeletak di atas meja belajar.

"Beneran ?" Tanya Sehun antusias, wajah murungnya kini berganti dengan senyuman lebar lengkap dengan tatapan berbinarnya.

 _Kawaii~_

"Hmm ..." Si kakak mengangguk semu membuat si ade memekik senang.

"Ade simpen di sini ya ?"

"Iya iya bawel"

"Makasih kakak, ade sayang sama kakak" Sehun memeluk kakaknya itu dari belakang.

Jongin tertawa pelan.

"Cium dulu dong kalo sayang" namja tan itu membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap si adik lalu menunjuk nunjuk pipinya, memberi isyarat agar Sehun mencium pipinya.

Namja cantik itu berjinjit lalu mencium pipi si kakak.

 _Chup!_

"Disini belum" Jongin menunjuk bibirnya.

"Ih kakak! Kata mommy ade gak boleh lagi cium bibir kakak" Sehun cemberut.

"Biarin aja, mom gak liat juga" ucap Jongin. "Buruan, nanti kakak gak jadi ngerjain pr ade loh~"

"Ish yaudah yaudah" dengan bibir yang mempout lucu, si ade kembali berjinjit lalu mencium sudut bibir si kakak singkat.

"Nah, gitu dong" Jongin tersenyum puas sambil mengusak rambut cokelat milik Sehun.

"Tapi jangan lupa kerjain ya ?"

"Iya ade ku sayang~"

"Awas kalo gak, ade bakal bilang ke mommy kalau kakak nyimpen video sembilan belas tahun ke atas di laptop kakak!" Ancam Sehun.

"Ehh ?" Jongin melotot. "Kok ade bisa tau ?"

"Taulah"

"Dih, jangan jangan ade nonton juga ya ?"

"Ih nggak!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ade cuma gak sengaja buka video nya waktu lagi minjem laptop kakak"

"Terus kamu terusin nonton gitu ?" Tanya Jongin dengan Nada meledek.

"Nggak!" Kini si ade memukul lengan si kakak. "Langsung ade close lagi pas isinya video begitu"

"Beneran ?"

"Ih beneran~" rengek Sehun.

Jongin tertawa. "Yaudah yaudah" ucapnya sambil menyambar tas nya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Di ikuti oleh adiknya. "Lagian awas aja kalo ade liat video kaya gitu, kakak gak bakal mau bantuin ade ngerjain pr lagi"

"Kenapa ? Kakak aja suka nonton yang kaya gitu, kenapa ade gak boleh coba ?" Tanya Sehun, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya mencoba mengimbangi langkah Jongin.

"Yakan kakak beda sama kamu"

"Apanya yang beda ?"

"Ya beda aja"

"Ih" Sehun lagi lagi mempoutkan bibirnya. "Terus apa yang boleh dong ? Pacaran gak boleh, nonton video kaya gitu juga gak boleh, padahal temen temen ade udah pada pacaran terus sering nonton video kaya gitu"

"Ya terus kamu pengen kaya mereka gitu ? Yalagian ngapain kamu mau liat video kaya gitu ?" Jongin melirik si ade yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kan biar tau proses membuat anak"

Dan Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban si ade. "Yaudah kalo ade mau tau , gausah nonton video kaya gitu. Sini kakak perawanin kamu biar kamu tau gimana proses membuat anak, mau ?"

"IH KAKAK!"

Sehun berteriak kesal sambil memukul lengan Jongin. Bibir tipisnya mempout lucu, kesal dengan jawaban si kakak yang menjurus rated M itu.

Si Jongin ini, kadang suka why kalau lagi sama Sehun. -_-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Thanks buat semua readernim yang udah sempetin review ^^**_

 _ **Maaf gak bisa bales satu satu, Tapi serius seneng baca review kalian hehe**_

 _ **Tak lupa Terimakasih juga silend reader udah nyempetin baca ff gue, eum ... Sempetin review di chapter ini bisa kan ? Hehe**_

 _ **Okayy ... See you next chapter ^^**_

 _ **Hann hunnie**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : My dongsaeng (Series 3)**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyun, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Brothership, family.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Warning : ini sedikit incest dan karakter Sehun nya emang saya bikin sefeminin mungkin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit, kedua putra pasangan Wu Yifan dan Kim Joonmyun itu sudah sampai area sekolah. Terlihat dari si kakak yang sedang memarkirkan motornya dan si ade yang setia menunggu si kakak di pinggir area parkir.

Mereka memang bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Jongin yang memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk menyekolahkan Sehun di sini dengan alasan agar dia _gampang_ mengawasi _Sehun-nya_ eh maksud Jongin adiknya. Bedanya, kalau si kakak berada di SMA tingkat dua, nah kalau si ade masih berada di SMA tingkat satu.

"De, kakak anterin sampe ke kelas ya" Jongin langsung menggenggam jemari lentik si ade dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Sehun yang berada di lantai tiga. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, si kakak akan mengantar Sehun sampai kelasnya dengan selamat-

Menyelamatkan Sehun dari tatapan-tatapan mesum dan godaan-godaan yang bikin Jongin kesal setengah mati lebih tepatnya.

Hhhh ... Bukan rahasia lagi, adiknya itu termasuk salasatu siswa yang lumayan terkenal dengan statusnya sebagai ' _uke idaman para seme_ '.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajah manis -terkesan cantik- yang di padukan dengan kulit putih mulus dan tinggi semampai, belum lagi surai lembut yang selalu beraroma shampoo bayi itu selalu membuat siapa saja yang mencium aromanya(?) Gemes sendiri sampai rasanya pengen culik Sehun terus di jadiin pajangan-

Di kamar, kkkk.

Jangan lupakan, salasatu daya tarik adiknya itu adalah-

 _ **PANTAT BESARNYA!**_

Yang kalau Sehun jalan, suka geboy ke kanan ke Kiri, bikin para seme suka berfantasi liar, padahal Sehun gak ngapa ngapain, cuma jalan depan mereka doang.

Pernah suatu hari, Jongin gak bisa nganterin Sehun sampe depan kelas gara-gara pacarnya eh mantan ding kalo sekarang, minta si kakak cepet-cepet nemuin dia.

Alhasil karena waktu itu Jongin lagi cinta cintanya sama si pacar, dia nyuruh Sehun ke kelas sendiri terus dia nemuin pacarnya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Baru aja Jongin jalan kurang lebih sepuluh langkah, dia udah denger teriakan Sehun di sertai tangisan histeris dari adik bocahnya itu.

Kaget denger tangisan Sehun, si kakak langsung membalikan badanya dan ia bisa lihat si ade yang kini berlari ke arahnya dengan air mata dan ingus yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Err ... Kedengaran menjijikan sih, tapi kalo Sehun yang begitu tetep aja jatohnya itu imut, kkkk.

Si ade langsung peluk si kakak erat banget, bikin Jongin bingung setengah mati karena tangisan si ade malah makin kenceng pas peluk dia.

Sebagai kakak yang baik, Jongin tanya

 _'ade kenapa nangis sih? Liat tuh ingus ade kena baju kakak'_

Dengan masih berurai air mata, si ade jawab

 _'hiks ... Kakak hiks ... Ade gak mau lewat depan Zitao lagi hiks ... Huweee ... Ade gamau ketemu lagi hiks ...'_

Si kakak bingung. Zitao? Zitao itu bentuknya kaya gimana sih? Kok bisa bikin Sehun sampe nangis histeris kaya gini? Karena masih bingung, Jongin nanya lagi

 _'Zitao? Lah emang Zitao kenapa? Kenapa ade gamau ketemu lagi sama dia?'_

Tangis Sehun malah makin kenceng membuat semua siswa siswi yang masih berada di koridor menatap kedua nya yang masih pelukan itu. Beruntung Jongin punya _deathglare_ ampuh yang bisa bikin mereka kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing saat si kakak melemparkan tatapan mematikan itu.

Si ade jawab

 _'hiks ... Huwee ... Hiks hiks ... Masa hiks ... Zitao hiks ... Hiks ... Remes pantat ade pas ade lewat depan dia huweee kakak hiks ... Gimana ini hiks ... Ade gak bakal hamil kan? Hiks ... Huwee'_

Kurang ajar!

Jongin yang udah tau Sehun luar dalem aja belum pernah remes-remes pantat Sehun! Lah ini si Zitao berani-beraninya duluin dia buat grepe-grepe tuh pantat besar. Eh-

Maksud Jongin itu-

Kurang ajar! Ini pelecehan namanya! Astagaaa adik kecilnya jadi korban pelecehan.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Jongin yang nanyain siapa itu Zitao, terus si Sehun nunjuk salasatu namja yang punya lingkaran hitam di area mata nya, tanpa tau kalau itu malah bikin dia ngejerit histeris karena liat kakaknya yang sekarang lagi mukulin si Zitao sampe dia sendiri aja ngeri liatnya. Demi Tuhan si ade belum pernah liat si kakak semarah ini.

Sehun udah teriak teriak nyuruh kakaknya berhenti mukulin wajah Zitao yang udah-

Ah Sehun udah gak bisa lagi deskripsiin wajah Zitao, babak belur sana sini. Tapi Jongin kaya yang kesurupan dan gak dengerin semua teriakannya. Beruntung saat itu pak Kang -guru olah raga- lewat dan akhirnya bisa nenangin Jongin meski si kakak manly nya itu masih kelihatan napsu banget pengen bikin namja dengan julukan panda itu mati di tempat.

Setelah kejadian itu, semua siswa berstatus seme udah gak berani deh macem-macem sama Sehun. Jangan kan grepe pantatnya, natap Sehun aja gak berani.

Iya, karena siap-siap aja dapet deathglare plus bogem mentah dari si pangeran sekolah a.k.a Jongin a.k.a kakaknya Sehun kalau sampai mereka ketauan natap Sehun sambil mikir yang enggak-enggak, kkkk.

"Nahh ... Sampai~" Sehun berseru kecil saat ia sampai di depan pintu kelas nya.

Si kakak langsung melepas genggamannya di jemari Sehun. "Yaudah sana masuk kelas. Buku kimianya nanti kakak anter pas jam istirahat ya?"

Si ade mengangguk lucu membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil terus ngusak surai lembut Sehun.

"Kakak balik ya? Belajar yang rajin, kalau ada yang apa apain kamu bilang kakak, ngerti?"

"Arraseo~" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eyesmile cantik nya.

"Yaudah, sana masuk. Kakak sayang ade" si kakak narik tengkuk si ade terus kecup bibirnya sekilas deh.

Sehun kembali tersenyum sesaat setelah kakaknya lepasin kecupannya. "Ade juga sayang kakak"

 _ **Chup!**_

Satu kecupan manis di pipi Jongin dari adik cantiknya, sebelum kemudian namja tan itu meninggalkan kelas Sehun.

"Ciee yang dianterin pacar"

Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun -teman sebangkunya itu- kembali menggodanya.

"Pacar-pacar, kakak tau!"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kkkk, lagian ade kakak kalian rasa pacaran sih"

"Hngg ... Kakak emang gitu kan? Kamu tau sendiri kakak aku tuh kaya gimana" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Baekhyun.

Si namja bereyeliner itu mengangguk. "Yeah ... Kalian itu kaya pasangan incest tau gak. Kemana-mana berdua, ngapa-ngapain berdua. Udah di apain aja kamu sama Jongin sunbae ha?"

Sehun tertawa. "Udah di apain aja? Udah di apa apain lah, orang dari kecil kakak juga ikut ngurusin aku, kkkk"

"Astagaaa Jongin sunbae itu emang kakak idaman ya, Kayanya sayang banget sama adenya. Beda banget sama Luhan hyung. Dia Kayanya gak bakal peduli meski aku kecebur got sekalipun" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ingat kalau dia gak seberuntung Sehun yang punya kakak sebaik Jongin.

Dan ucapan temannya itu membuat si cantik Sehun kembali tertawa. "Kkkk, lagian siapa yang mau peduli sama orang cerewet kaya kamu?"

"YA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, tapi Jongin sudah berada di depan kelas Sehun di temenin sama temen nya.

Bukan buat apa apa sih, Jongin cuma mau ngasihin tugas kimia punya adiknya itu.

"Kakak!"

Nah ... Orang yang di tunggu-tunggu keluar juga dari kelas nya.

"Dih, kakak yang satu lagi gak di sapa"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap namja jangkung yang ia ketahui adalah teman kakak nya itu.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol sunbae" ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Hai juga Sehunnie. Duuhh, Sehunnie tambah manis aja deh, jadi gemes" tangan namja jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu terulur, hendak mencubit pipi adik temannya itu. Namun belum juga di cubit, tangannya sudah di tampik oleh Jongin.

"Mau ngapain ha?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Cuma mau cubit pipi Sehunnie doang, Kai"

Jongin mendelik. "Gak boleh! Ngapain nyubit-nyubit ade gue hah? Sini gue cubit dulu pipi lu pake gunting rumput, mau?"

"Dasar psikopat lu! Heran aja gue kenapa Sehun bisa tahan punya kakak kaya lu" ucap Chanyeol sebal.

Jongin menghiraukan ucapan temannya itu, sekarang ia malah pokus sama Sehun yang lagi senyum senyum.

Entah senyumin apa.

"Nih tugasnya, udah kakak kerjain sama uraiannya juga udah kakak tulis disitu" si kakak ngasihin buku tugas kimianya sama si ade.

Dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar, Sehun segera mengambil buku yang di berikan kakaknya.

"Makasih kakak. Ade sayang kakak! Seribu kali lebih sayang dari Vivi!" Ucapnya sambil memberi kan kakaknya kecupan berkali-kali di pipi.

Jongin mendengus. "Masa kakak disamain sama anjing kamu sih de!"

Sehun tertawa lucu. "Gak disamain. Ade cuma bilang kalau ade sayang kakak seribu kali lipat lebih sayang dari pada sama Vivi, kkkk"

"Hhh sama aja" si kakak memutar bola matanya malas. "Yaudah sana masuk kelas lagi, nanti kakak bawain makanan dari kantin buat kamu"

Si ade mengangguk. "Ade mau bubble tea. Jangan lupa beliin bubble tea"

"Nggak! Kemaren aja kamu abis lima cup bubble tea. Kakak gamau beliin kamu minuman kaya gitu lagi, bisa abis uang kakak jajanin kamu bubble tea"

"Kakak~" Sehun merengek. "Pokonya mau bubble tea~ bubble tea~"

"Nggak!"

"Kakak~ nakal ih! Masa gak mau beliin ade bubble tea~" kini si ade mempoutkan bibirnya, lengkap dengan hentakan kaki kesal, yang cukup membuat Chanyeol mimisan di buatnya.

Astagaaa kawaii sekali adik Wu Jongin ini~

"Inget gak kemaren ade sampe beser bolak balik kamar mandi gara gara kebanyakan minum bubble tea? Kamu mau gitu lagi? Okay kakak beliin, tapi jangan minta anter ke kamar mandi kalau kamu mau pipis malem-malem lagi, ngerti?"

Bibir tipis itu semakin mempout, kedua mata sipit Sehun berkaca-kaca. "Yaudah gausah beliin-"

"hiks ..."

Nah kan nangis, mulai deh cengengnya keluar.

"Yaudah, yaudah kakak beliin! Tapi Satu aja okay?" Ucap Jongin pada akhirnya. Hhhh, kalo gak ngalah, Jongin yakin adiknya gak bakal berenti nangis sampe Bel pulang bunyi.

"Empat hiks ..."

"Satu"

"Empat hiks ... Kakak~"

"Satu atau gak kakak beliin sekalian?"

"Hiks ... Yaudah hiks ... Satu"

"Yaudah jangan nangis lagi" si kakak membawa tubuh si ade kedalam pelukannya.

"Tadi kakak bentak ade hiks ..."

"Bukan bentak, kakak cuma gak mau ade kaya kemaren lagi. Bukan kakak ngerasa di repotin, tapi tidur ade jadi keganggu kan gara gara mau pipis terus? Untung tiap pagi ada mom yang bangunin, coba kalo nggak? Ade mau kita kesiangan dateng ke sekolah?" Jongin mengelus elus rambut adiknya itu, sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Hiks ... Maafin ade hiks ... Ade gak gitu gitu lagi hiks ... Janji"

Jongin tersenyum, ia lalu melepas pelukannya. Di ganti dengan tangkupan kedua tangan di pipi adiknya itu.

"Yaudah yaudah, lupain aja. Udah jangan nangis lagi, ya? Nanti kakak beliin bubble tea nya, tapi ade berhenti nangis" jemari kecoklatan itu menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Sehun, sebelum kemudian si kakak mencium kedua mata si ade.

Sehun mengangguk. "Hiks .. Iya"

Oh sepertinya kedua kakak beradik itu lupa kalau Chanyeol sedang bersama mereka.

Mereka juga tidak sadar kalau teman nya Jongin itu tengah menatap keduanya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

Bukan apa apa sih, Chanyeol heran aja, kok ada ya kakak beradik yang romantisnya bisa ngalahin sepasang kekasih macem dua orang didepannya ini?

"Aku tidak sedang berada diantara orang orang yang terdeteksi virus incest kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pulang~" Sehun membuka pintu rumah nya dengan riang, sebelah tangannya menenteng kresek putih berisi bubble tea, entah berapa cup, yang pasti sih Kayanya banyak lihat aja wajah si kakak yang udah bete kaya gitu.

"Lain kali kakak gak mau nganter kamu ke kedai bubble tea lagi!" Si kakak benar-benar kesal seperti nya.

"Hmm ... Ade gak bakal minta kakak buat nganter ade ke kedai bubble tea kok. Ini kakak udah beliin ade stock bubble tea buat tiga hari, hehehe. Makasih kakak udah traktir ade tiga puluh lima cup bubble tea, kkkk" Sehun memperlihatkan kresek putih berisi bubble tea pada Jongin, membuat namja tan itu mendengus sebal.

"Itu bukan traktir! Tapi morotin! Awas aja kakak aduin ke mommy!"

"Aduin aja, ade gak takut _wleekk_ " Sehun memeletkan lidahnya sebelum berlari-lari kecil dengan riang ke arah dapur.

Jongin kembali mendengus, ia lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Joonmyun yang tengah menonton drama favoritnya.

"Kenapa sih kak? Mukanya bete banget?" Si mommy yang sadar dengan kedatangan putra pertamanya itu langsung bertanya.

"Si Sehun tuh!" Jawab si kakak kesal.

"Loh? Ade kenapa?" Kini Joonmyun benar-benar mengalihkan atensinya pada Jongin, membiarkan suara televisi yang tengah menayangkan iklan.

"Ade tuh! Masa nodong kakak suruh beliin bubble tea!"

"Hmm? Bukannya emang biasanya kakak beliin bubble tea buat ade ya? Kan uangnya biasa mom ganti kan?"

"Tapi mom, ini keterlaluan! Masa ade minta di beliin 35 cup bubble tea sih! Abislah uang kakak cuma buat traktir dia beli bubble tea doang" sungut Jongin masih dengan kesalnya.

"Yaudah yaudah, nanti uangnya mom ganti. Jangan ngambek gitu dong. Kasian kan ade kamu"

"Bukan masalah uangnya di ganti mom. Tapi tadinya kakak mau beli sesuatu pake uang itu, eh ade malah rengek rengek minta di beliin bubble tea. Ya kakak malu lah masa biarin ade rengek-rengek depan banyak orang, yaudah kakak beliin dulu uangnya buat bubble tea!" Jelas si kakak membuat Joonmyun terkekeh pelan.

"Yaudah sekarang uangnya mommy ganti, kakak masih bisa beli barang yang kakak mau kan? Udah sana makan terus mandi, udah gitu beli sesuatu yang kakak mau itu" Joonmyun hendak membawa uangnya di kamar, namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, Jongin sudah memegangi tangannya.

"Kenapa? Mom mau ngambil uangnya nih"

"Gak usahlah, gantinya besok aja. Kakak udah males pergi ke mana-mana"

"Yaudah" si mommy mengendikan bahunya sebelum kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Jongin. "Ade kemana ?"

"Gak tau" balas Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Gak kamu tinggalin di kedai bubble kan?"

Si kakak mendengus. "Ya enggaklah! Lagian masa iya kakak tega ninggalin ade sendirian"

"Nah kan, sekesel-keselnya kakak sama ade, gak bakal bisa ngalahin pedulinya kakak sama dia" Joonmyun membawa tubuh putranya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Kakak harus ngerti ade tuh kaya gimana, ade kan gak punya banyak temen kaya kakak. Kenapa dia terkesan suka maksain kehendak dia sama kakak? Karena ade ngerasa kalau dia cuma punya kakak"

"Tapi masih ada mom sama dad kan?" Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mommy.

"Iya, itu jelas. Ade masih punya mommy sama daddy. Tapi kan yang banyak ngabisin waktu sama ade tuh ya kakak. Di sekolah bareng kakak, di rumah juga seringny main sama kakak. Makanya ade tuh cuma berani minta ini itu dari kakak, dalam artian dia gak punya temen selain kakak yang bisa dia mintain segala sesuatu. Sama mommy sama daddy, ade juga sering minta sesuatu, tapi tentu saja itu berbeda. Itu karena ade udah ngerasa bergantung sama kakak. Mommy deket sama ade tapi mom gak bisa tiap hari temenin ade, mom harus ke rumah sakit, paling bisa nemenin ade kalau lagi libur kaya gini. Dad juga sama, dad bahkan lebih sibuk dari pada mommy, dia lebih memiliki sedikit waktu buat main sama ade ataupun sama kakak" Joonmyun melepas pelukan putranya itu, lalu tersenyum. "Ya intinya kakak harus ngerti sama sifat ade. Kakak udah nemenin ade sejak dari kecil, jangan ngambek sama ade cuma gara-gara hal kaya gini. Kalau kakak emang ngerasa gak bisa buat menuhin kemauan ade, bujuk ade pelan-pelan, kakak Kasih tau kenapa kakak gak bisa buat menuhin kemauan dia. Jangan maksain kalau akhirnya malah bikin kakak kesel sendiri sama ade, ngerti?"

Jongin mengangguk semu. "Kakak ngerti"

"Yaudah, jangan cemberut lagi dong. Senyum, mommy belum liat senyum kakak Hari ini. Kalau kakak senyum, ganteng nya nambah seribu kali lipat loh"

Si kakak tersenyum malu. "Mommy apaan sih"

Joonmyun tertawa. "Yalagian kakak cemberut mulu, timbang beliin ade bubble tea doang"

"Yatapikan uang nya mau kakak pake, mom. Itu yang bikin kesel!"

"Waahh ... Lagi pada ngomongin apa coba? Ngomongin ade ya?"

Si mommy dan si kakak kompak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ruang tengah, menatap si cantik yang kini tersenyum manis sambil membawa potongan buah mangga di piring kecil.

"Heuh ... Emangnya seleb mesti di omongin segala?"

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan sinis kakaknya. "Dih, kakak masih marah ya sama ade?"

Si ade segera menghampiri keduanya, lalu mendudukan dirinya di-

Pangkuan si kakak.

"Ih ngapain coba! Noh sebelah mommy masih kosong, ngapain duduk di paha kakak?!"

"Ya mau nya disini" ucap Sehun tanpa dosa.

Jongin mendengus sebal. Udah lah ya diemin aja, lagian gak guna juga kalo marah-marah, ia yakin kalo adiknya itu tidak akan mau untuk pindah tempat duduk.

"Aaaa~ kakak mau gak?" Sehun berniat untuk menyuapi si kakak, tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya.

Bibir tipis itu mencebik. Dih, masa sih si kakak sebegitunya marah sama dia cuma gara-gara beliin 35 cup bubble tea.

"Yaudah, suapin mommy aja. Mom mau kan?" Si cantik itu beralih menyuapi si mommy, dan untung saja si mommy mau.

"Kakak~ masih marah ya sama ade?"

"..."

Sehun manyun saat jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mommy~" si bungsu itu beralih menatap mommy nya. Niatnya sih merajuk biar di bantuin bikin Jongin gak ngambek lagi.

"Apa de?" Jawab Joonmyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Kak Jongin marah sama ade~" rajuknya.

"Ya minta maaf dong sama kakak"

"Tapi ade gak salah~"

Joonmyun menatap putra bungsunya yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh lengkap dengan mata berkaca kacanya.

"Kakak gak bakal marah sama ade kalo ade gak salah"

"Ade gak salah kok, kakak aja yang marah marah pas ade minta di beliin bubble tea"

"35 cup? Coba deh ade pikir, emang wajar minta sebanyak itu sama kakak?"

Sehun diam setelah mendengar pertanyaan si mommy.

Sebenarnya dia tidak niat minta bubble sebanyak itu sih, cuma gara gara waktu istirahat di sekolah kan Sehun cuma di beliin satu bubble tea. Makanya pas dia ngajak kakaknya beli bubble tea, dia langsung pesen stock bubble tea sampe tiga hari ke depan.

"Ade tau gak kalau uang yang kakak beliin bubble tea itu mau di pake buat keperluan kakak?" Si mommy kembali bertanya, dan hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Ade mau dengerin nasihat mommy?" Joonmyun menghapus air mata yang kini sudah membasahi kedua pipi putra bungsunya itu. "Jangan nangis dulu, mom belum juga negur ade loh"

"Hiks ... Tapi ade bikin kakak marah hiks ... Maafin ade hiks ..."

"Nah kalau gak mau bikin kakak marah, ade gak boleh maksain kehendak ade sama kakak" Joonmyun menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya, lebih tepat nya di tengah-tengah Joonmyun dan Jongin.

"Ade gak maksa hiks ... Tapi kakak nya aja yang mau beliin ade bubble tea hiks ..." Si ade masih membela diri.

"Ade rengek-rengek sama kakak, itu sama aja maksa sama kakak biar di beliin. Dan itu gak baik, ade. Ade gak boleh kaya gitu"

"Yakan hiks ..." Si cantik menghapus air matanya. "Kalau gak gitu hiks ... Kakak gak beliin ade hiks ..."

Rasanya Jongin pengen banget peluk adiknya yang lagi nangis kaya gitu. Dia emang paling gak tega kalau lihat Sehun nangis. Tapi sekarang biarin dulu aja deh. Lagian kan ini juga buat kebaikan adiknya.

"Itu maksa namanya. Okay, wajar kalau ade minta nya cuma satu atau dua cup. Ini sampai 35 cup, buat apa beli bubble sebanyak itu?" Tanya Joonmyun. "Sebenarnya, kakak bukan marah karena beliin kamu bubble tea. Uang yang kakak pakai buat traktir ade suka mommy ganti. Tapi, bukan berati ade bisa minta apa aja sama kakak. Kalau kakak bilang enggak, ya berarti enggak. Kakak gak mungkin gak bolehin apa yang ade mau kalau kakak sanggup buat Menuhin apa maunya ade. Coba ade tanya deh, kenapa kakak sampai marah sama ade"

Sehun menatap si kakak yang pura pura sibuk sama televisi.

"Kak hiks ... Kenapa kakak marah sama ade? Hiks ..."

"Ade tuh suka maksain kehendak. Apapun yang ade mau harus kakak turutin. Sebenernya, kakak gak masalah sama itu, tapi buat yang ini ade harusnya ngerti. Waktu kakak bilang uangnya mau di pake, harusnya ade gak rengek-rengek bahkan hampir nangis depan banyak orang dong. Gimana kakak gak kesel coba kalau kelakuan ade kaya gitu? Makin di larang ade malah makin ngerengek sampai nangis-nangis. Ingat kalau kakak pernah janji mau beliin ade buku paket matematik khusus soal olimpiade?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tadinya kakak pengen beliin kamu buku itu kalau kamu gak rengek-rengek minta beli bubble tea" ucap Jongin. "Kakak gak pernah bilang enggak kan sebelum nya? Apapun yang ade mau, kalau kakak bisa lakuin, ya kakak lakuin. Kakak sayang sama ade, jadi kalau ade juga sama sama kakak, coba deh belajar buat nurut apa kata kakak"

"Ade dengerkan sekarang kenapa kakak sampai marah?" Joonmyun tersenyum, ia lalu menyeka air mata Sehun. "Kakak bukan marah karena beliin ade bubble tea. Kakak marah karena ade gak pernah mau buat berusaha dengerin kakak. Kalau ade gak mau kakak marah, coba deh buat nurut sama kakak. Ngerti?"

Si bungsu kembali mengangguk. Ia lalu membalikan badannya, menatap si kakak.

"Kakak hiks ... Maafin ade hiks ... Hiks ..."

Jongin tersenyum, ia segera membawa tubuh adiknya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kakak gak marah sama ade. Kakak cuma kesal aja" ucapnya sambil cium puncak kepala Sehun. "Asal ade harus nurut sama kakak. Kakak bakal maafin ade"

Si ade ngangguk. "Iya hiks ... Ade bakal nurut sama kakak hiks ..."

"Yaudah kakak maafin ade. Udah jangan nangis lagi ya?"

Joonmyun tersenyum melihat kedua putranya itu kini saling berpelukan. Sehun dan Jongin itu memang tidak bisa buat marahan lama-lama, sejak dulu juga begitu.

Hhhh ... Setidaknya ia cukup beruntung memiliki kedua putra seperti Jongin dan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam harinya ..._

"Kak ..."

"Hmm ..."

"Kakak! Kakak!"

"Hnggg ..."

"Iihhh kakak!"

"Ngg? Apa sih de"

"Bangun kakak~"

"Ngg ngapain? Ini udah malem, kakak ngantuk de"

"Ihhh kakak ini gawat, kakak harus bangun dulu sebentar"

Dengan malas Jongin terbangun dari tidur nya, ia lalu menatap adiknya malas. "Kenapa sih?!"

Wajah Sehun terlihat pucat menahan sesuatu. "K-kak ade tidak kuat astagaaa cepetan anterin ade"

"Hah? Anterin kemana sih?!" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Ke kamar mandi ughhh" Sehun menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Ade mau pipis astagaaa sudah di ujung ade gak kuatttt"

"Errrr ... Tinggal pakai kamar mandi di kamar kakak aja apa susahnya sih de"

"Aduh kakak" Sehun ngejerit tertahan. "Kakak tau kan ade gak suka pake kamar mandi orang lain. Aduduh pengen di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar ade. Kakak astaga cepet anterin ya Tuhan ya Tuhan kakak~ ade gak tahannnn"

"Hrrggghh ... Kakak bilang juga apa! Kan udah kakak ingetin jangan minum bubble tea banyak banyak. Gini kan akhirnya!" Si kakak langsung menarik tangan si ade, tapi si ade malah diem di tempat. Jongin kembali berbalik, menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Ade-" muka Sehun semakin pucat. "Ade gak kuat jalan lagi, ini udah di ujung banget, astagaaaa"

"Astagaa kamu repotin banget sih de!" Ucap Jongin kesal. Ia lalu menjongkokan dirinya di depan si ade. "Cepet naik punggung kakak!"

 **.**

 **.**

"KAKAK CEPETAN JALANNYA ADE UDAH GAK KUAT!"

"Ini juga bentar lagi ih, bawel!"

"K-kak aduduh ..."

"Bentar, ini lagi bukain pintu kamar mandinya".

 _ **Cklek ...**_

 _Hening..._

"De ?"

"Iya ?"

"Kok punggung kakak berasa basah sih ?"

"Aaaeumm maaf kak, ade kebelet banget, jadi gak bisa tahan lagi pipisnya, ehehehe"

"Jadi-"

"Eummm ... A-ade pipis di punggung kakak, ehehehe"

Oh- bodoh sekali-

"DEMI TUHAN SEHUN!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **kkkk gimana nih series ketiganya ? XD**_

 _ **Lebih baik dari sebelum nya ? Atau malah makin absurd ? Ah ya soal pemilihan diksi, maaf ya pake kata informal. Soalnya kalo buat yang kaya gini tuh bawaannya pengen pake bahasa non Baku kkkk maaf kalo gak nyaman. Maaf ya sekali lagi yang keganggu sama diksi yang gue pake. Entah kenapa Kayanya Lebih imut aja gitu kalo panggilanjya 'ade-kakak' kkkkk**_

 _ **Ah ya, buat sider semua, Tolong buat series ini tinggalin jejaknya ya :( kenapa milih jadi sider? Males ya kalo review sama author gak famous kaya gue? :v iya tau dan Sadar diri kok kalo ff gue gak bagus dan gak layak dapet apresiasi dari kalian yg memilih jadi sider :)**_

 _ **TAPIIIII BUAT YG NYEMPETIN REVIEW, GUE UCAPIN MAKASIH YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA! SEBESAR CINTA GUE BUAT LUHAN, kkkk~**_

 _ **Maaf sekali lagi gak bisa bales review kalian semua, janji deh buat chapter depan gue balesin review kalian ^^**_

 _ **Love yaaa~~ :***_

 _ **Okay, berkenan buat review lagi?**_

 _ **SEE YOUU**_

 _ **Hann Hunnie~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author : Hann Hunnie**_

 _ **Title : My dongsaeng**_

 _ **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyun, and other cast.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaiHun, KrisHo.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Brothership, family.**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Warning : ini sedikit incest dan karakter Sehun nya emang saya bikin sefeminin mungkin.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Wu Sehunnee**

15 minute ago .

Sehunnie lapar hiks :"(

 **359 like . 17 Comment . 15 Share**

 **Park Chanyeol ganteng pake bingits**

Mau kakak bawain makanan apa dek ? Coba bilang aja sama kakak, nanti kakak beliin :v

 **10 minute ago . Like . Reply**

 **Baekhyuneehhh manis pake bingits**

Jangan ganjen Park -_-

Ya makanlah -_-

Laper kalo nulis status mah gak bakal jadi kenyang -_-

 **8 minute ago . Like . Reply**

 **Lee Taemin kW-nya Kai ieksoh**

Adik Sehun mau babang temenin makan ? Sebutin aja, adik Sehunnie mau makan di mana ? *senyum ganteng*

 **5 minute ago . Like . Reply**

 **Kun Kun Qian Kun-tilanak**

Sehunnie mau makan apa ? Nanti Kun bawain makanan China dari restaurant Kun ya? Tapi sehun mau ya jadi pasangan Kun di acara pesta ulang tahun sekolah nanti, kkkk

 **4 minute ago . Like . Reply**

 **Ten_Chittaphon Lee**

Makan jajangmyeon yuk ? Mau gak ? Nanti aku jemput ke rumah ya ? :v

 **2 minute ago . Like . Reply**

 **Lee Taeyong sayang en-Ten**

Makanan kucing ku masih sisa. Mau Sehunnie makan tidak ? Wkwkwk

 **2 minute ago . Like . Reply**

 **Wu Sehunnee**

Wth Taeyong -_-

Enyahlah dari postingan ku!

kun : mauuu hiks :( nasi goreng Beijing huwee aku suka sekali~

chanyeol sunbae : sunbaeee~ aku takut Baekhyun mengamuk hiks

baekhyun : Tolong tinggalkan postingan ini -_-

Taemin hyung : aku mau makan ramyun bikinan hyung :'(

Ten : traktir tapi ya ? :v

 **2 minute ago . 5 Like . Reply**

 **Lee Taeyong sayang en-Ten**

Hahahaha, bercanda Sehunnie sayang :*

Ayolah main ke rumah ku. Mama sedang memasak tteokbokkie

 **1 minute ago . Like . Reply**

 **Ten_Chittaphon Lee**

Aku traktir Sehunnie sampai kenyang :v

 **1 minute ago . Like . Share**

 **Kun Kun Qian Kun-tilanak**

Sehunnie mau nasi goreng Beijing ? Waahh kalau itu aku bisa masak sendiri. Khusus untuk Sehunnie.

Tapi ... Mau tidak jadi pasangan ku di pesta minggu depan ?

 **1 minute ago . Like . Reply**

 **Wu Sehunnee**

Taeyong : aku tidak bisa keluar rumah, mommy dan daddy sedang pergi TT kak Jongin tidak akan mengijinkan hiks TT

Ten : lain kali saja ya ? :(

kun : aku suka sekali~

Tapi untuk pesta nanti, aku tidak tau :(

 **Just now . 2 like . Reply**

 **Wu Jongin**

Tolong tinggalkan postingan ini sebelum aku membakar kalian hidup hidup -_-

Dan Tolong ingat, Sehun hanya akan pergi ke pesta dengan ku, mengerti ? -_-

 **Just now . Like . Reply**

 **Wu Sehunnee**

Kakak -_-

 **Just Now . Like . Reply**

 **Wu Jongin**

Turun de, kakak udah siapin makan malam buat ade :*

 **Just now . Like . Reply**

 **Wu Sehunnee**

*berbinar* nasi goreng Beijing ?

 **Just now . Like . Reply**

 **Wu Jongin**

Tentu saja~ hanya untuk mu~

 **Just now . Like . Reply**

 **Wu Sehunnee**

Kyaaa~ mumumu :****

Tungguin! Ade ke bawah sekarang!

 **Just now . Like . Reply** '

Sehun segera meng-log out account Facebook nya setelah membalas komentar si kakak di status miliknya.

Namja cantik itu melempar ponselnya asal sebelum kemudian memakai sandal rilakkuma nya dan berlari menuju ruang makan tempat Jongin menunggunya.

.

.

Jongin menatap adiknya yang kini tengah memakan nasi goreng Beijing-nya dengan lahap.

Heh, Sehun itu doyan apa laper ?

"Pelan pelan de, nasi gorengnya gak bakal kakak abisin" tegurnya.

Sedikit jijik sih liat Sehun makan sampe kaya gitu.

Serius, Sehun udah kaya anak gembel yang belum makan tujuh hari tujuh malam.

"Inih enhhakk kakhh" si ade berucap dengan mulut yang masih penuh, alhasil nasi goreng yang sudah setengah hancur -karena Sehun sudah mengunyahnya- muncrat kemana mana bahkan sampe ke piring si kakak.

Jongin berjengit, menatap miris nasi goreng di piringnya yang kini sudah bercampur dengan nasi plus air liur milik adiknya.

Sumpah! Bagi semua orang yang udah daftar jadi calon pacar adiknya, atau semua yang ngaku penggemar Sehun, jangan sekali kali kalian ngajak Sehun makan nasi goreng Beijing, kecuali kalau kalian sudah seperti Jongin yang mencintai Sehun bagaimanapun bentuk, watak, kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Karena-

Serius, kalian akan melihat sisi lain dari Sehunnie yang kalian bilang imut, lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

Entah apa kandungan yang di muat dalam sepiring nasi goreng Beijing. Tapi yang pasti, Sehun akan kehilangan kesadaran(?) dan kehilangan ke-jaim-annya kalo udah makan makanan yang satu itu.

Adiknya bahkan bisa menghabiskan tiga porsi nasi goreng Beijing sekaligus. Coba kalian bayangkan ? Bagaimana bisa Sehunnie yang badannya udah kaya tengkorak berjalan itu bisa menghabiskan tiga porsi nasi goreng ?

Oh, Jongin juga kadang bingung soal itu.

Hhhh ... Untung saja Sehun mempunyai seorang kakak yang begitu menyayangi nya setengah hidup. Yang bahkan rela makan makanan yang udah kecampur sama liur Sehun.

Yaa, Jongin ini memang kakak idaman sekali ya ? Kkkkk.

"Kakak" Sehun tak jadi menyuapkan suapan terakhir nya ke mulut.

"Apa ?" Jongin melirik adiknya sekilas sebelum kemudian kembali memakan makannya.

Jangan ingatkan Jongin tentang air liur Sehun di nasi gorengnya, okay ?

"Itu kan udah kena air liur nya ade" si ade menunjuk nasi goreng yang masih di lahap si kakak.

"Ya emang kenapa ?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kakak gak jijik makan makanan yang udah kena air liur ade ?"

"Kenapa harus jijik ?" Si kakak menghabiskan suapan terakhir nya, lalu menatap Sehun. "Liur kamu gak bakal nularin rabies kan ? Lagian kenapa juga kakak harus jijik sama liur adik kakak sendiri ?"

Oh Tuhan ... Sehun rasanya ingin nangis saja, hiks-

Kakaknya ini, meski kadang suka mesum terus suka marah kalo ada siapapun yang deketin dia, tapi kalo soal sayang, gak ada deh yang bisa ngalahin rasa sayang Jongin ke dia.

Gak ada! Catet ya,

Gak ada!

"Gak usah lebay sampe nangis kaya gitu kali" Jongin tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi putih adiknya. "Kenapa ? Terharu ya sama ucapan kakak barusan ?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Hiks bukan hiks"

Si kakak menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Terus kenapa ?"

"Hiks huwee ..." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan linangan air mata yang masih mengalir dari manik caramelnya. "Hiks- ade nangis gara gara hiks- baru ingat kalau besok ada praktik renang huwee ... Dan kakak tau kan hiks ... Kalo ade gak bisa sama yang namanya renang huweee ... Ade harus eottokhae hiks ..."

Jongin facepalm.

Oh, sialan! Adiknya ini benar benar asdfghjkl.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kapan belajar renang nya kalo kamu masih diem disitu, de ?"

Sehun menatap si kakak yang sekarang udah nyeburin diri ke kolam renang yang berada di taman belakang rumahnya.

Jadi gini, setelah Sehun cerita sambil nangis nangis soal praktek renang nya besok pagi, si kakak akhirnya mutusin buat ngajarin adiknya renang. Dan berhubung praktek renangnya besok pagi, dan Sehun baru memberitahunya pukul delapan malam, terpaksa si kakak tampan itu harus mengajari adiknya renang malam ini juga.

Ya gak bakal langsung bisa sih, tapi kan kalau belajar, setidaknya Sehun bisa sedikit tau tentang tekniknya, benar kan ?

"Tapi airnya dingin" si adik menjongkokan dirinya di tepian kolam renang.

"Terus mau gimana ? Kamu mau bisa gak ? Kakak sih terserah, kalau kamu mau di marahin Kang saenim yaudah, gak usah belajar"

Sehun cemberut. "Iya iya, ade turun nih"

Namja cantik itu hendak melepas kaus yang di pakainya, tapi belum juga di lepas, si kakak udah ngelarang duluan.

Heung ... Gak jadi deh.

"Kenapa kausnya gak boleh di buka sih ? Kakak juga gak pake baju tuh!" Sehun mulai mencelupkan(?) kedua kakinya di air.

"Ya kalau ade mau kedinginan ya buka aja. Ini tuh airnya dingin, belum lagi banyak angin malam yang gak bagus buat kesehatan. Pake aja bajunya, biar angin nya gak langsung kena badan kamu"

"Oh yaudah" Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan langsung di genggam oleh jemari besar Jongin.

Si kakak tampan itu menuntun adiknya untuk masuk kedalam kolam.

"Kak, ini dingin sekali" bibir Sehun mulai bergetar saat Jongin membawanya ke tengah kolam.

"Nanti juga terbiasa"

"Tapi ini dingin sekali~" si adik mulai merengek, kedua tangan yang tadinya di genggam si kakak, kini berpindah melingkar di leher Jongin. "Ade gak mau ah, ini dingin kak~"

"Hhhh ... Kalau gak mau, terus kamu mau belajar nya kapan ? Kalau makin malem hawa nya bakal makin dingin, de"

"Hiks ... Gak mau hiks ... Gak mau pokonya ini dingin kak hiks ..." Sehun mulai menangis, pelukannya di leher si kakak semakin mengerat bersamaan dengan tubuh nya yang kini mulai bergetar hebat.

"Ck" Jongin berdecak. "Yaudah! Yaudah kita ke tepi lagi aja"

Si kakak akhirnya kembali membawa si adik ke tepi kolam. Kini keduanya sama sama duduk di tepian kolam dengan si ade yang berada dalam pelukan si kakak.

Jongin menunduk, menatap adiknya yang masih menangis dengan badan yang bergetar hebat.

Ck, baru beremdam lima menit aja udah bikin Sehun kedinginan kaya gini.

"Ke rumah aja ya ? Badan kamu udah dingin kaya gini" si kakak tampan mengusap usap punggung basah Sehun.

"Hiks .. Gamau hiks ... Ade harus belajar renang sama kakak hiks ... Gimana besok kalau ade gak belajar hiks ..."

"Badan kamu udah dingin banget, de. Jangan maksain, kakak gak mau kamu sakit"

"Hiks ... Terus gimana besok ? Hiks ... Ade gak mau di marahin Kang saenim hiks ... Kak" Sehun mengerat kan pelukannya. Mencoba mencari lebih banyak kehangatan dari tubuh Jongin.

"Yaudah gak apa apa, nanti biar kakak yang bicara sama Kang saenim" Jongin melepas pelukannya, lalu menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi pucat Sehun. "Bibir kamu sampe pucet kaya gitu de"

Sehun mengangguk, bibir tipis pucat nya itu masih bergetar di sela isakannya. "Dingin hiks ... Kakak hiks ..."

"Diem, jangan gerak ya ?"

Sehun kembali mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang baru kakak nya ucapkan.

Si cantik itu bahkan benar benar diam saat kakak tampan nya itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik Sehun.

Diam juga saat tangan yang tadinya menangkup di kedua pipinya mulai turun dan menarik tengkuknya hingga hidung kedua nya bersentuhan.

"K-kakak" Sehun mengerat kan pelukannya di leher si kakak tampan.

"Apa ?" Bisik Jongin tepat di atas bibir Sehun.

"Cium~"

 _ **Chup!**_

Jongin benar benar merealisasikan apa yang Sehun minta, bibir tebalnya langsung menawan bibir pucat milik si cantik Sehun sesaat setelah adiknya itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sehun tertawa dalam ciumannya saat tangan nakal Jongin menggelitik punggungnya. Belum lagi gigitan gigitan semu si kakak di bibir bawahnya benar benar membuat Sehun merasa perut nya di penuhi dengan kupu kupu yang berterbangan.

Kkkk, ini lebih menyenangkan dari hanya sebuah kecupan saja, dan ini lebih hangat, apalagi saat lidah Jongin mulai memasuki rongga mulutnya, menggelitik langit langit mulutnya sebelum kemudian membelit lidah dingin milik Sehun, bermain sebentar lalu melepas tautannya.

Jongin tersenyum, tangan nya terulur mengusap bibir basah Sehun yang kini mulai kembali berwarna pink kemerahan.

"Merasa lebih baik ?"

"Eum ..." Sehun menganggukan kepalanya sebelum menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di ceruk leher Jongin.

"Kakak~"

"Apa hmm ?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Jongin, lalu menatap kakak tampan nya dengan pandangan lucu.

"Apa cium yang kita lakukan tadi bisa membuat seseorang yang kedinginan menjadi hangat ?"

"Eum ..." Jongin berpikir. "Ya, begitulah. Apa kamu merasa lebih hangat ?"

Si adik mengangguk dengan rona merah yang semakin tercetak di kedua pipinya. "Hangat. Sangat hangat, ade suka" ucapnya memelan di akhir kalimat.

Jongin tertawa. "Mau melakukan nya lagi ?"

"Tidak~" Sehun menggeleng. "Tapi mungkin ade akan mencium Vivi saat Vivi merasa kedinginan setelah ia selesai mandi. Mungkin saja kalau ade mencium nya, Vivi akan merasa hangat seperti saat kakak mencium ade barusan, benarkan ?" Si ade menatap si kakak lengkap dengan tatapan polosnya.

Jongin facepalm- lagi

Errrr ... Adiknya ini memang benar benar asdfghjkl ya ?

"Mending kakak yang ciumin bibir kamu sampai bengkak daripada kamu ciumin bibir nya Vivi"

Nah kan, si kakak memang suka why.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yooo balesin review kkkk~

 **ohhanniehunnie :** ade Sehun-nya jangan di karungin qaqa, nanti kakak Jongin ngamuk wkwkwk

 **Ilysmkji** : gemes gemes pen culik ya :3

 **AwKaiHun** : Tuh udah saya tambahin kissu kissu Wkwkwk semoga memuaskan(?) *lah wkwk

 **Rilakkuma8894 :** sehunnie tadinya mau jualan dirumahnya, tapi katanya sayang, dari pada di jual mending di abisin semua :v beser deh sampe pipisin si kakak ganteng :v

Sehunnie emang imut kakak, jangan ngiri ya kkkk.

 **cici fu** : untung kakak Jongin sabar ya, kkkk. Adiknya emesin sih :v

Ini udah saya lanjut kkkk

 **diluwwa** : Ketawanya jangan lebar lebar ya :v

 **relks88** : bisa dong! Ade Sehunnie gitu loh :3

 **CBHS-KHS** : udah dari lahir Sehunnie emang imut kakak :v ini udah saya lanjut, kkk selamat membaca^^

 **RHLH17** : kalo gak sabar, bukan kakak Jongin namanya, kkkk

 **Putri836 :** udah di next ya^^

 **kjinftosh** : soalnya adeknya imut sih, makanya si kakak protektif

YEAHHH ADE SEHUN IS KAKAK JONGIN MINE(?) *plak* udah dilanjut ya^^

 **chanbaek0605** : Kkk untung kakak Jongin sabar ya :v

 **Cho Hyunjo** : aneh? Maafkan saya yang sudah membuat Sehunnie terlihat aneh :"(

 **siders unyubolo2** : namanya unyu sekali :v

Ff nya sweet kaya saya sih *gampar. Jaman mama sehun emang emesin banget, kkkk. Duhh jangan diabetes kakak, nanti sehunnie harus tanggung jawab ngobatin kakak :v

Nanti insya Allah saya bikin pho kaihun ya :v

 **sehunfans :** hehehe, nanti bantuin saya biar mereka jadi suami istri ya, kkk. Ngakak nya jan kenceng2 ya :v

Udah di lanjut ini ^^

 **kimkaaaaaa :** omayaaaa~ :v ini dosisnya udah saya tambahin setengah kkkk udah saya lanjut ya, semoga memuaskan ^^

 **un :** nggak susah, cuma harus kuat iman kalo punya ade kaya sehunnie :v

 **MinnieWW** : udah di lanjut ya^^

 **kaihunn :** kyaaa berbahaya :v

Udah saya next ya^^

 **choi yewon11** : kkk ngakak nya jangan keras keras ya^^

Ini udah saya lanjut.

 **imah0581 :** Sehunnie emang imut kakak^^ maaf ya tapi saya emang penganut Sehun ultimate uke kkkk okay terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca. End sampai disini tapi ada series lanjutan ^^

 **widiyanthimanurung :** belum incest, baru indikasi :v udah dilanjut ya^^

 **HilmaExotics :** emesin emang aya dedek sehunnie :v

 **Dazzling Kaise** : nyari jongin bisa dicari di toko bangunan terdekat :v ini udah saya lanjut^^

 **JongOdult :** hahaha kawaii maksimal eonn :v daddy naga yg jadi daddynya hunnie kkkk

OKAY SELESAI :V

 **MAAFIN YANG GAK KEBALES YA^^ MAUNYA TADI SAYA BALESIN DARI SERIES SATU TAPI KEPANJANGAN, JADINYA BALESIN YG REVIEW DI CH 3 AJA :V**

 **ah ya sekali lagi Terimakasih buat yg udah nyempetin review, dan semua yg udah sempetin baca.**

 **Maaf ini pendek dan apa banget kkk**

 **See yaaa~**

 **Hann Hunnie**


End file.
